mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Royale
Battle Royale - is not currently accessible in Mope.io anymore. The Features * There needs to be at least 25 players ready to play before the game starts(As before in beta). * While waiting for more players to join, the players are encased in spawn eggs. ** If somebody disconnects or leaves the battle, their egg becomes rotten and can be edible by Mole+, and give tons of XP. * There's a heatwave that kills animals if they don't return to their safe zone. *Now people need to wait at least two minutes no matter how much people join in order for the game to begin. Strategy When first falling in an egg, the best thing to do is to land near a Healing Stone or a ton of mushrooms to gain lots of EXP. Once reaching Rabbit, you should find a mud patch and devour carrots and shoot water at more mushrooms, similar tactics will apply with slight changes until you reach about Deer tier, where you should dig for lilypads (beware of bees that may steal your lilypads) and eat the red mushrooms as Fox. The developers have nerfed low tier animals in Battle Royale, so don't waste your time trying to troll higher tiers. Once at Tier 7, devour all of the Pears (or Acorns in the Arctic), until Tier 12. The Arctic is a great place to level up, since there are very few predators and a ton of vaulable food. Even if the heatwave covers up the Arctic, the arctic burning won't be that bad and you can upgrade to a land animal in plenty of time if the resources are valuable enough. Wolverines, Sabertooths and Yetis don't have to worry about burn damage at all, and maybe not even one bit when close to the volcano. Choosing the ocean biome and staying there is a bad idea, unless you are a Crab, Turtle or King Crab, the heatwave will cover the ocean you are in (you may use the river to get to the other ocean, unless that gets covered too), and you will then have no choice but to go into the heatwave or out of the water, you will die either way. Blue Whales and Orcas can dominate well by trapping animals into the heatwave, but will become very ineffective when the safe zone gets closer to land. The best animals would be dragging animals and knockback animals, they provide good defense and offense and same tier animals won't be able to do the same to you. Sometimes, the Dragon can be a fair choice in Battle Royale, as you can burn lower tiers, and the fact that animals can't dive or hide once the heatwave closes in means that prey with knockback abilities won't do very well against you. Also,you are immune to lava, which means if the volcano closes you can survive. Though be careful if there is at least three of them, as they can use combined effort to easily kill you, with an addition to the fact that you can't dive or hide as well. If you are the top predator, there is a very good chance of winning, watch out for trolling animals that my team up and kill you. Video